


Coffee Black and Detours Taken

by mabariis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariis/pseuds/mabariis
Summary: Xander goes to a coffee shop that's out of his way from work for a very good, rational reason.(2/22 update - ship tag fixed, apologies for the mistagging, I actually posted this one from mobile)





	Coffee Black and Detours Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medi/gifts).



If someone were to ask Xander why he left so early and took such a detour before work just to get coffee at this particular shop, he would reply with a practiced response about the quality of the house blend and the strong taste of the vanilla in their scones. And that, to be fair, was not a lie. Their baked goods were normally still warm when brought out, and their proprietary coffee _did_ have a smooth and subtle nutty hint to it that he enjoyed. The atmosphere, too, tended to be relaxed and cozy, and a spot of quiet before his work day began was something Xander appreciated. But none of those things, however convincing they might sound, were the real reason Xander went out of his way every morning. That honor went to the man sitting a few tables away, by the window.

  
Xander did not know his name, but at this point, he felt as if he knew every inch of the man's face, from how much he had stared. He tried to keep from being obvious, waiting until his target was distracted, or drinking, or just looking at his phone, to look at him. He was self-conscious about it, but it was difficult not to.

  
Right now, his mysterious beauty was looking out that front window, watching what few people were out walking along the sidewalks. The early morning sun illuminated him, bathing him in a light Xander would call angelic. It caught the tips of his hair in some places, lightening the green, and Xander could hardly help but notice the way it accentuated his long, beautiful lashes. He was smiling as he people-watched, two fingers delicately hooked through the handle of his still-steaming teacup. Whatever he saw seemed to be entertaining, then. When he finally moved to take a sip of his drink, Xander was caught completely off-guard. He fumbled for his phone, attempting to look occupied, while really checking the time. Fifteen more minutes before he should leave. He took a bite of scone.

  
Xander snuck a few more furtive glances over towards the window over the course of his coffee. Today's scarf was sheer, decorative, and held some sort of pattern that he couldn't make out from this distance. He always had one on, without fail. They always seemed to suit him.

  
One of these days, Xander thought, he would finally get the courage to talk to him. But one of these days was not today. He had to go to work.

  
\-----

  
Some days, Xander got the urge to go back for his lunch break. Every now and again, when he did, his mystery man would be there as well, and Xander would get another dose of refreshment. He glanced towards the window when he walked in, laptop bag upon his shoulder, but those tables didn't hold him any longer. He could feel the sinking sensation of disappointment, but it would be a waste to just leave. He put his bag down on an open table and slipped his laptop out, wanting to fire off a quick email before picking out something to eat.

  
Before he could finish typing, someone approached the table, and a soothing voice addressed him. “Excuse me, would you mind if I joined you?”

  
Xander glanced up to look at the person addressing him, and barely concealed a start. Perhaps he should have looked at the counter, because there stood the subject of his own people-watching. He smiled when Xander met his eye.

  
“Ah. N-No, not at all!” He gestured to the seat across from him. “Please!” His voice strained in a way it hadn't in some years. He waited as his new companion got settled, placing down a tray with some soup and tea in front of himself, and another tray beside Xander's laptop.

  
“I asked what you normally have for lunch,” He explained. “I was told a Reuben and black coffee, house blend. Is that correct?”

  
Xander blinked at it in surprise. “Yes. Thank you.” He went to reach for his wallet. “How much do I owe you?”

  
The other man held up his hand. “Please consider it my treat! Though I hope I'm not interrupting,” he added, gesturing to the laptop.

  
Xander closed it immediately. “Not at all. I can tend to that later.” It wasn't technically a lie. He slid it back into its bag for now, pulling the tray closer. “You did not have to purchase food for me, however, I am grateful for the gesture.”

  
His companion laughed, a lovely, lilting sound, like a song on the wind. “Are you normally this formal? Or is it just because we're finally speaking?” He leaned over, propping his chin up with the back of his hand. Something about it caught Xander off-guard.

  
“Finally?” he repeated, heart beating a little faster.

  
His companion gave him a sly look, mouth curved mischievously. “Forgive me if I'm being presumptuous, but I believe I've felt your gaze on me every time you come here.” Those eyes were so much more powerful when turned upon him. Xander had never seen their color before, a dusky purple that drew him in and kept him there. He found himself stammering, trying to search for what he wanted to say.

  
‘I apologize,” he finally managed. “If I have made you uncomfortable in any way, I-”

  
“And if you haven't?”

  
The way he placed his hand on Xander's was at once so bold and so tentative. He felt ready to recoil at any moment, yet the way he stared at Xander's face was focused, firm. Xander could feel his pulse in his ears.

  
The words came out just above a whisper. “Then I apologize for taking so long to speak to you.”

  
The man smiled, drawing his hand back for now. “My name is Kaze. It is a pleasure to properly meet you.”

  
“Xander,” he replied. “I believe the pleasure is mine.” Kaze straightened his posture, picking up his teacup, and as he did Xander noticed the neckline of Kaze's shirt dipped down, exposing some skin and the start of his chest. He had only just glanced, but when he met Kaze's gaze again, the latter had that sly look about him again. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, that look. He took a swig of coffee, trying to act natural.

  
They made smalltalk as they ate, and when it came time that Xander had to return to work, he found himself extremely reluctant to leave.

  
“Speaking with you has been lovely,” he said, voice low. “I regret needing to part.”

  
Kaze chuckled. “I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again in here. Perhaps next time you can treat me?” He suggested, tone playful.

  
“Of course.” Xander tried to ignore the nervous feeling welling up as he willed himself one last action. “Would it be bold of me to ask for your number?”

  
Kaze looked pleased. “It would be just bold enough.”

  
Kaze recited his number, and Xander went over it three times after plugging it in, wanting to make absolute sure he'd gotten it right. He sent Kaze a text stating it was him before having to rush out and get back to work. While waiting for the elevators, he checked his phone one more time, and saw he had a new text.

  
“I hope to see you again soon.”

  
He didn't stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't come up strongly in the work but Kaze and Xander are both trans!


End file.
